Fulham v Newcastle United (2018-19)
| next = }} Fulham v Newcastle United was a match which took place at the Craven Cottage on Sunday 12 May 2019. Rafael Benitez once again remained coy over his future at Newcastle after his side signed off their Premier League campaign with an impressive victory at relegated Fulham. The 59-year-old's contract is set to expire on 30 June and talks have been ongoing with club chiefs for several weeks, with the Spanish manager previously stating that the ball was in their court. Earlier this season Benitez suggested he requires a transfer budget that will allow the Magpies to make the step up after a second successive mid-table finish. He told BBC's Match of the Day: "We meet hopefully this week and see where we are. We have plenty of time to enjoy, I have been very clear about the potential of this club." Under the gaze of owner Mike Ashley and managing director Lee Charnley, the ex-Liverpool boss strengthened his position as the Magpies barely broke sweat on their way to a thumping victory at Craven Cottage. They were two goals up in a two-minute spell early in the match. Midfielder Jonjo Shelvey ended his year-long run without a goal with a thunderous half-volley from just inside the area before Ayoze Perez grabbed his 13th of the season when he tucked home after goalkeeper Sergio Rico failed to adequately deal with Christian Atsu's shot. Defender Fabian Schar nodded in the Magpies' third just after the hour mark before Salomon Rondon capped off his own brilliant display with an angled strike which produced the loudest cheer of the afternoon. The Magpies finish in 13th with 45 points, one more than they managed last season, and Scott Parker's side end their campaign in 19th and with 26 points. A penny for Scott Parker's thoughts as he stood in deep contemplation during the final stages of the match. The former assistant was handed the top job permanently this week and with it the task of reinvigorating an expensively-assembled outfit that many expected to do well, but in the end failed to meet acceptable standards. He said after his appointment that "success comes from a foundation, that foundation comes from a culture and setting standards on a daily basis". In the first few minutes of the match, his side set high standards as they tested the visiting defence with balls flung in from both wings - Aleksandar Mitrovic went close with a header that drifted a foot wide of Martin Dubravka's post. The ex-Newcastle striker also had a chance with another header that should have found the target but aside from that, and a good strike by 16-year-old substitute Harvey Elliott, the Slovak keeper had a fairly quiet day at the office. It has been their defence which has been been Fulham's Achilles heel. Every time Newcastle attacked, they looked liable to concede. Rondon's late strike was the 81st conceded in the league this season - five more than bottom club Huddersfield. Top of Parker's summer shopping list must be a new backline. For the second successive season finale, Benitez walked out on to the turf at the final whistle with a smile wider than the mouth of the Tyne. It was mission accomplished after another campaign in which his side flirted with the relegation places. Aside from unanswered questions over his own future there remains the unresolved issue over whether the club will sign 12-goal striker Rondon on a permanent deal. The Venezuelan and Perez have combined brilliantly in the second part of the season to lift the Magpies away from the scrap to avoid the drop. However, it was Shelvey, a less influential fixture this season, who set the visitors on their way with a exceptional strike which flew past the reach of Sergio Rico. Soon after the restart Perez, arguably Newcastle's player of the season, tapped in his sixth goal in five games after the ball from Atsu's blocked shot came back to him. Schar, who will be remembered for his 25-yard cracker against Burnley, headed in his fourth of the season after the break before Rondon rounded off a fitting climax for himself and his team in the 90th minute. Benitez added: "This group of players from beginning until the end have worked really hard. We never gave up, even when we were safe in the last three games they were still giving everything. "We have one more point than last season but couldn't finish 10th so it proves this season has been more difficult than last season." Match Details Perez Schar Rondon |stadium = Craven Cottage, London |attendance = 24,979 |referee = Kevin Friend }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 38 Final League Table External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Fulham F.C. matches Category:Newcastle United F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches